A Protagonist and Her Heart
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Summary: After Rom visits Neptune, the latter goes on a routine visit to see Blanc and her sister's where Neptune is again cornered by Rom with a certain question...One that seems to be more complicated then ever before.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I have absolutely NO idea where this came from! O.O

Hope you enjoy...

* * *

Title: A Protagonist and Her Heart.

Summary: After Rom visits Neptune, the latter goes on a routine visit to see Blanc and her sister's where Neptune is again cornered by Rom with a certain question...One that seems to be more complicated then ever before.

Story Start!

* * *

"Jezz!"

The Basilicom rattled as Neptune thundered through the complex. "Where did...Wait, hold on Historie!"

Historie had attempted to sneak around the Basilicom that morning. She sighed when she had been found out.

Neptune ran up to her. "Where's my hoddie!? Nep Jr was saying that you were washing it?"

Historie turned to Neptune and nodded. "That I have been! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD THIS IS!?"

Neptune winced at the shouting Historie. "Easy on the ears!"

Historie shook her head multiple times. "You keep, and I stress this, KEEP on rolling around with that thing on! For now, I hereby confiscate this hoddie!"

Neptune made a wild grab for the hoddie but failed and hit the ground (face first) as Historie smiled at her with a shy grin.

"So, you can work to get the hoddie back. That should make you work for once!"

Neptune sighed and stood up. "Fine! If you want me to work, I'll GO TO WORK!" She marched over to her desk and started to work, much to the amusement of Historie.

"That's better!" She exclaimed as she floated not far away from Neptune, "If you keep working, I'll reward you with puddings as well!"

Neptune stopped for a second before Historie cracked a small digital whip which had Neptune cringe. "DON'T do that!"

"THEN WORK!"

Neptune sighed. "Fine..." She carried on working as Historie smiled at her. "I-"

BING BONG

"What now..." Neptune whispered in a grumbling fashion.

"I'll go see..." Historie whispered back as she floated over to the door, opening it. "Hel...Rom? What are you doing here...Where's Blanc?"

Neptune looked up from her desk while Rom handed a letter to Historie, "Hmm?"

Rom took out a bottle and took off the lid, blowing the scent towards Historie making the tome lull into a quick sleep. "I've got a question from my sister to ask you Lady Neptune"

Neptune smiled a toothy grin. "Go on then! Ask away!"

Rom walked over and leaned closer to Neptune, making the purple girl confused. "Would you...Would you consider going over to see Blanc? She wants too...She wants..."

"She wants?" Neptune whispered back, confused.

"You" Rom finished in a simple fashion.

3...

2...

1...

Neptune tilted her head to the left. "Eh!? Say that again..."

* * *

To be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

Editor - The Magnificent Jerzu! =p [Hope you didn't mind that Jerzz xD]

* * *

Neptune tapped her head several times. "Woah woah woah...Lemme get this straight; you're saying that my good friend Blanc, your sister, wants to see me?"

Rom tapped her fingers together nervously. "Ki...Kinda..."

Neptune looked up and tried to look Rom in the eye, "So...If that's not quite it, what is it?"

At that question Rom lit up like a tomato, "It's not...It's not my place to say why..."

Historie's snore had Rom sweating. "The dust won't last much longer..."

Neptune looked over to the sleeping Historie. "You sent her to sleep?" Rom nodded, "Puahahaaahaha!"

Rom put a finger to her lip. "Shhhh!"

Neptune nodded. "I know, I know. Seriously though, this feels like a sneaky mission to get another allegence with Lowee"

Rom nodded. "You could...You could look at it like that...Any...Anyway, I'd better go. Make sure you come tomorrow at half eight! Blanc's expecting you then!"

"Su-" Before Neptune could finish, Rom was gone. "re?"

Histore steadily came round as Neptune finished her paperwork. "And another thing- Wait...What?" She looked around several times while Neptune was fighting the urge not to laugh.

"Neptune! What on Earth just happened!?"

Neptune shrugged her shoulders, "I have absolutely no idea. Rom came and left, she said something about visiting Blanc?"

Historie massaged her forehead for the upcoming headache and looked at Neptune like a schoolteacher would to a student, "And? Are you going?"

Neptune looked at Historie with a pout. "I didn't know if I was allowed. Teacher!"

Historie nearly flared up in a pink blush when there was the sound of someone tripping up in the kitchen. Followed by a loud yelp of suprise.

"That sounded like..."

"NEPGEAR!"

"NEP JUNIOR!"

Neptune bounced up and raced to the kitchen and Historie followed behind.

 **[Kitchen]**

"Owww owww owww"

Historie was the first to arrive in the kitchen, due to her amazing flying skills, that made it so that she was faster than Neptune. She blinked as she appeared. "Nepgear? What are you...Doing on the floor?"

Nepgear was indeed on the kitchen floor and she looked like she was trying to get her bearings. She had a mop and bucket beside her with a special meal on the table. There was a metal cover over the top of it to prevent any curious Neptune's from getting it.

"Nepgear!" Neptune was instantly in 'older sibling' mode and was at the younger Nep's side in an instant.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

Nepgear looked at Neptune as the latter helped her to her feet. "I was trying to clean up the kitchen...I guess I'm still a little tired from..." She yawned to emphysis her point. "Going out partying with Uni and the others last night..."

Historie rose an eyebrow. "You don't normally go partying, Nepgear...What changed? As in, why did you decide to go?"

"I..." Nepgear blushed pink as she looked away from the two curious gazes that were fixed on her. "I was...Just trying to get used to cleaning...At any time of the day...Oh!" She pointed to the meal on the table, "That's yours Neptune!"

Neptune blinked. "Tha...Thanks Nep Jr...But you really should take care of yourself! What would you have done if I hadn't been here?" She sighed as she walked over to the table. "Honest-Wo-WOAH!"

Neptune slipped and fell onto her backside with a thud as she felt her world spin. "Ugh...That hurt!"

Nepgear couldn't stop giggling as Historie floated to her.

"Are YOU okay Neptune? You seem to be light headed lately..."

Neptune pouted and crossed her arms as she steadily got to her feet. "I'll..." She saw Nepgear giggling, "Well I NEVER!"She slowly walked over to Nepgear.

Nepgear steadily tried to stop giggling. "I'm...I'm sorry Onee-chan...Wait...What are you doing?" She saw a mischievous glint in Neptune's eyes and gulped. "N...NO! BAD NEPTUNE!"

Neptune, being Neptune, ignored Nepgear's words and jumped onto her and instantly began to tickle her. Which caused the younger Nep to start laughing.

"Ahahahah! Le- AH, not there! I didn't...Please...Please, I give, I GIVE!" Nepgear whined and still Neptune couldn't stop tickling her. It was too much fun!

[Neptune: _You could say that again!_ ]

 **NO MORE BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL NEPTUNE! THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING!**

Neptune stopped for a second and held her ears with her hands. "Ugh...Owww..."

Nepgear, using this opportunity, jumped up and pinned her sister down and looked at her deep in her eyes. "No!"

Neptune yelped as she was flipped over onto her back, looking at the door where Histoire was...And IF...And Compa...And Noire.

"Ummm..." She looked up at Nepgear who also looked to where Neptune had looked, a bright blush appearing on Nepgears face."This is NOT HOW IT LOOKS LIKE!"

Noire had already stopped moving, with a stunned expresion on her face trying to process what she was seeing. "Whao! Nep Jr must have triggered a fanservice flag!" Neptune said after noticing the misunderstood situation.

Nepgears face flushed at what Neptune said as she quickly got off her sister.

As soon as Neptune hopped to her feet she was suddenly overcome with intense pain on her head. " OWOWOWOWOW! Nowa! Stahp! That hurts!"

Noire had suddenly apeared behind Neptune and had begun to grind her knuckles against her head. "Its supposed to hurt you idiot! And dont call me Nowa! And what were you and your sister about to do?!" Noire said.

"Ahhh! Histy! Iffy! Compa! Help! Nowa's entered super tsundere boss mode!"  
"Im not a tsundere!"

"I'm a little...small to try and help..." Historie admitted.

"Sorry Nep. You're on your own."  
IF said as she pulled out one of her many phones.

"Sorry Nep-Nep. But Lady Noire looks really scary." Compa apologized.

"W-wait! My friends are abandoning me?!"

* * *

To Be Continued...

Will Neptune ever get to Blanc's?

Will Nepgear ever stop tickling Neptune!?

Do I have to keep typing like this!?

Neptune: SHUT UP!

You shut up! *tape over her mouth*

Neptune: Iehusafnesiuvfnsefoij!

Compa: And that's the way the cookie crumbles!

You got that right... Now then...

See you all in Chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

A Protagonist and Her Heart

Chapter 3!

Special thanks to the editor...Jerzu. Without whom I don't think this would be as good as it is! =p

* * *

Blanc had been sitting at her computer for what seemed like hours.

Groaning in frustration, Blanc almost faceplanted the keyboard as her newest book, called; The Frostbite was far from completion. It had one nessasary evil that needed to be added before it could even be considered complete.

And that evil?

Love.

A word that Blanc didn't want to think about. Whenever she thought about it, either she would light up like a Christmas tree in a bright red blush OR her sisters would remind her that her beloved library was under attack by their colouring pencils...and crayons.

Either way, it was a headache. And not one that Blanc could forget easily.

Within a matter of seconds there was a new headache - The computer froze. Further adding to the headache that was in Blanc's mind at the moment.

Blanc blinked. "What...The?" She typed and typed but nothing was coming up. She began to sweat slightly...Partly because of her anger? Or was it because of her lack of acknowledgement that computers needed time to think as well?

It was at this point that Blanc stood up and walked around her desk several times - Waiting for the computer to come back to life. When it didn't, she sat down while letting out a sigh of frustration.

"Freakin garbage..." She growled as she slammed a fist on her desk. 'Maybe I should think about something else...Maybe...Wait what about-'

It was at that point that Ram came barging through to Blanc's room...Looking quite...Panicked and worried.

"ONEE-CHAN! ONEE-CHAN! I can't find her! I've looked everywhere!"

Blanc snapped. "DAMNIT!"

Ram jumped as she looked over to Blanc. "What's going on Sis? Are you b..." She trailed off as she saw that her sister was/had been pretty busy. "Did I in...No! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"

Blanc looked over to Ram. "Shut UP!" She yelled, "I was HALF WAY to completing my new book and you come in! Do you KNOW HOW DISTRACTING THAT IS!?"

Blanc blinked and took a few deep breaths while rubbing her temples. "Why did you come in anyway?"

Ram fidgeted nervously and tried to calm down. especially after being yelled at by Blanc "It's Rom...I tried to tell her not to but she wouldn't listen to me. She went off without telling me! She's not in Lowee!"

"Have you tried the arcade areas?"

Ram nodded rapidly.

Blanc growled. "Fucking hell...That...I'll tell her to not go wondering when I see her next time! She can't just go off! ESPECIALLY NOT WITHOUT YOU!"

Ram winced and nodded. "I know, I know! But I heared she wasn't going to be long...If that helps..."

"Yeah it helps alright...I'll-" Blanc was again about to finish another one of her grand sentences when someone else entered the room slowly. Meaning it had to be just one person.

"I-I'm home" Came a timid and low voice.

Had Rom not been extremely quick, she would have been tackled to the ground by her older sister and her twin as she side-stepped from Ram who found out the meaning of not trying to tackle people the hard way...Instead Ram faceplanted the door. Looking up at Rom with accusing eyes. "Oww!"

Blanc looked at Rom. "Where have you been!? Do you KNOW how worried we were!?"

Rom instantly regretted going out in the first place. "I...I was only trying to help!" She turned and raced out of the room with a few tears falling down her face.

"ROM! Wait, comeback!" Ram ran after her while Blanc took several moments to process this. First, her computer freezes, then, Rom disappears without Ram...Normally, going together would be fine for Blanc to authorise because of recent events but...Should she really have shouted at Rom just then?

Probably not.

Blanc rubbed the back of her neck. "Greeaaatttt..."

[ **Planeptune** ]

"So...What you're saying is...I got put to sleep?" Historie nursed a brand new headache that was given to her by Neptune.

"Yes sir! Or...Wait...Shouldn't that be Ma'am? Anyway, I'm off to Blanc's! SEE YA!" Neptune was out of the door before she could respond to Nepgear who had reached to her.

"Wait! Sis!"

IF let out a sigh as Nepgear looked frustrated. "It's okay Gear. She's just really hyper...You can't keep it bottled up anyway"

Noire nodded in agreement. "I agree. Its hard to deal with her while keeping your cool. I wonder what Blanc wanted..."

[ **With Neptune** ]

Neptune put a finger to her lip as she slowed down and came to a walking pace. She wanted to walk to Lowee but...Something in her wanted to learn to fly a plane at some point...

Maybe after she found out about Blanc's request? Or want to see her? Yeah, maybe that.

She smiled to herself. "I'm sure I can-OMFH" She muffled as she collided against one of her friends. "What are you doing here Compa? I thought you were in the living room?"

Compa smiled at her. "I went to get supplies..." She felt Neptune's gaze in the 'not believeing' way and started to fidget. "Ummm...Nep-Nep? Can you pl-please not look at me like that? It feels strange..."

Neptune instantly tore her eyes away and nodded. "S-Sure...Sorry Compa! I've gotta go!" She took a look at her friend again. "Do you have the time?"

"Time? It's almost 8...wh-" A massive gust of wind had Compa fall onto her bum as she saw Neptune fly into the sky in her HDD form - Purple Heart. "y?...I need to ask her one day to stop doing that if she doesn't mind..."

* * *

Thanks for reading so far everyone! Chapter 4 will be written as and when! :)


	4. Chapter 4

A Protagonist and Her Heart

Chapter 4! =D (Seriously...How did I get this story this far? ;)

Great big thanks to my beta/editor Jerzu! Been a great help so far :)

Also - In response to your review Saber Knight - regarding Histoire - She didn't used to be a gang member. She initially made me think of one though! Haha, no, but seriously, I'm just trying to get used to writing her. I'm steadily getting used to the characters and its hard to adjust when there's still so much I don't really know. I am doing my best...I know that much :)

Please be patient with me ;p

* * *

 **[With Purple Heart]**

Purple Heart was flying through the skies of Lowee's airspace when she spotted Rom leaning against the door to the outer Palace-like structure.

"Rom?"

As she closed in, she noticed that Rom was currently counting to herself with her eyes closed.

"Five...Six...Seven..."

'Why is she counting?' Purple Heart was curious as she transformed back to her normal state: Neptune...But then realised that MAYBE she should have landed first...Forgetting to carry on flying.

"GAH!"

* * *

 **[Planeptune]**

Nepgear was sitting with Noire, IF, and the now landed Histoire who had grown slightly tired of floating on her tome.

"So, she just ran off?"

Nepgear nodded. "Yeah, but question is - What could Blanc want? I thought I saw someone else here in the Basilicom earlier..."

Histoire looked to the security camera that IF was checking over.

"Seen anything?"

"Seems like Rom came to visit Neptune while you were out cold..."

"It does seem rather odd that Rom would visit, send you to sleep, and ask for Neptune specifically. What do you think's going on?"

Nepgear suddenly felt her breath hitch as she remembered something, related to her older sister that was specific to her. How Rom would know about this feeling that Neptune had for the Lowee Goddess was...Not something that Nepgear could put her finger on. 'It couldn't be related too...But then, how would Rom know?'

Noire glanced over to the quiet Nep sister. "Nepgear? You alright?"

Nepgear shook herself out of her quiet state. "Ummm, yes! I'm fine!"

Noire didn't buy it but she kept it to herself. "So...Why did Nepune fly off like that?"

Nepgear was torn; she wanted to tell Noire and felt like she had an obligation to say, but ever since a small argument near Easter around 4 days ago...She didn't feel close enough to Noire to say it to her. Neptune liked Blanc. But whether Rom knew this completely was...Nepgear's brain stopped.

Blue screen of Death?

No, probably just needing a reboot...

IF sighed. "Well, if no one wants to say anything, we're gonna have to go out and find her"

Noire nodded. "Good point"

Histoire was about to give her point when Nepgear froze. She looked to her in an instant. "Nepgear? Are you...Hey, you okay?" Histoire jumped onto her tome/book and floated over to the frozen Nepgear and waved her hands in front of her. "Hello, Hello? Nepgear?"

After several minutes of non-response, Histoire sighed. "She's not responding"

Noire walked over next and placed her hands on either of Nepgear's shoulders. "Come on!" She shook her friends little sister Nepgear gently and then slightly more violently...

Nothing.

* * *

 **[Lowee]**

Neptune blinked as she looked around. "Well, seems like I landed okay..."

She then felt something underneath her moving and she sprung up - She had LANDED on Rom!

"I'm sorry Rom! I'm so sorry!" Neptune bowed multiple times and attempted first aid...Using her inventory and simple first aid that she had learned from Compa...

It was a botch job...

But somehow she got through.

Rom was in a daze but smiled when she realized who it was. "Nice to see you Miss Neptune...I've been...No...Can I ask you something?"

Neptune nodded although confused slightly that Rom didn't appear to be in pain...Neptune had to admit, even she was getting heavier the more puddings she ate. AND she fell from the sky. "Anything"

Rom leaned closer and whispered into Neptune's right ear. "Do you like my sister?"

Neptune thought about this for a moment. "Well of course I-"

Rom looked at her in the eye, which is when Neptune KNEW what Rom was on about. "I want you to talk to her...Spend a day with her...She needs to have some fun...She's been no fun lately. Pl-Please? She even shou-shou-shouted at me too..." Rom felt a few tears sting her eyes.

Neptune wiped them from Rom's face in a moment. "I'm sure she didn't mean it. Look, I'll talk to her...I'll even spend some time here alright?" Neptune felt her ears warm up at the question from earlier in a light blush she hoped that Rom wouldn't notice. "I'll see what happens with her...I can't promise anything. Just...Just let me see how it plays out"

Rom nodded. "Thank you...Auntie Neptune..."

Neptune went bright pink at that name, as she shook her head, Rom giggled.

* * *

 **[To Be Continued...]**


	5. Chapter 5

I edited this...I'll be asking you for help with other chapters soon Jerzu! :3

Then again, that's just me :) Everyone else okay? ;D

A Protagonist and Her Heart - Chapter 5

* * *

Blanc was staring at her watch while waiting for Neptune to walk through the Palace doors. Her patience was starting to wear thin.

"Honestly..." She sighed and looked over at Ram who was STILL drawing...Or rather, she had only just gone back to it. Citing that she was bored. She shook her head before looking back to the window next to the door.

"Onee-chan?" Came a small timid whisper as the door opened slightly. "Mind...If I come in...?"

Blanc looked to the door. "Of course you can, why are you acting so-" She slowly stopped as she saw that Rom had a bandage on her face and was instantly concerned...Internally of course.

"What on Gamindustry happened to you?" She asked - Trying to keep her voice steady and calm.

Rom walked in slowly and dusted herself off. "My friend just arrived and kinda landed on me-"

At this, Ram's head instantly shot up. 'Friend?' She thought to herself, 'I don't remember Rom talking any new friends lately...Or, is it an NPC?'

Blanc nodded, trying to piece it together. "So, you were a landing cushion for someone. That's...Fine. I'll get you a healing drink later. Who was it? The person who landed on you?"

Rom stayed quiet.

Blanc blinked as she shut the door, more like slammed it, right onto someone's face. Blanc knew this because of the muffled squeak that she heard.

"Oh for the love of-" Blanc went to open the door again.

Rom panicked at this point. "Wait a second Onee-chan!-" Rom tried to alert her older sister...But it was too late.

Blanc blinked as she saw Neptune cradling her face after being smacked by the door.

"Neptune..."

Neptune, who was a little preoccupied with looking after herself, felt a gloved hand on her left one. Pulling her inside the huge palace-like structure. Earning, yet another Nep-yelp.

'That's a new one. I'll have to add Nepyelp to Nepgear's vocal box when I get back...IF I get back' Neptune thought to herself.

Blanc looked Neptune up and down as the shivering girl was pulled inside the Lowee palace structure. "You're cold. Go catch a bath. I'll sort out some fresh clothes for now."

Neptune was about to argue when Blanc got closer to her face, causing the Nep to blush purple. "Now. Before I take it back~"

Neptune nodded and headed in a random direction until Rom raced after her to show her the way.

Ram looked at Blanc. "Onee-chan?"

Blanc nodded at her younger sister. "Yeah?"

"You don't suppose Rom, deliberately, brought Neptune here?"

Blanc was about to answer when she heard a squeal of a loud noise followed by a crashing sound of someone falling upstairs. She looked to Ram. "Isn't today-"

"Cleaning the stairs day. Yeah"

"Typical. Anyway, I'll get a book for awhile. Let me know when she comes back down."

"Alrighty." Ram carried on drawing for awhile after Blanc walked past her to her office.

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
